


Outlaw

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Sanzo-ikkou - Freeform, Trains, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Outlaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



"Tell me again why a journey into the west had to come _this far_ west," Gojyo said, trying not to scratch. The desert air was playing havoc with his skin. 

"Ours not to reason why," Hakkai said, patting his arm.

"Damn straight," Sanzo muttered, pulling his hat-brim further down. "Just do as you're told."

Gojyo gave Hakkai a long-suffering look. If anyone _had_ to play cards with Hazel why couldn't it have been him? He wouldn't have _lost_. Hakkai just smiled, cheerful as ever.

They pulled their kerchiefs up over their faces and spurred the horses towards the approaching train.


End file.
